We Are All Mad Here- Chapter One
by Elixier
Summary: It was one thing to be stuck in another world and another to be stuck with a killer maniac was always asking for his "Mother", then tossed into some world where the men looked like ladies with deformed ears! Poor Yuffie gets into a world of trouble while dealing with a Sephiroth clone. But thank Leviathan it wasn't Kadaj or Sephiroth himself. (Yuffie/Yazoo)


**A/N**: Hi, Elixier here, decided I haven't seen much of LOTR/FFVII on here so I shipped an unlikely together to Middle Earth. I apologize in advance for any spelling errors and what-not's. Take note that this is my first posting/story so please be nice :) First Chapter will be short .

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII OR LOTR, If I did…-evil grin- all hell would break lose.

We Are All Mad-Chapter One

**I**t was one thing to be stuck in another world and another to be stuff with a killer maniac who was always asking for his "Mother". Yuffie cried out as Sephiroth's remnant twisted her arm and pushed her against the tree, his breath in her ear as he growled, "Tell me where we are!"

Everything around them was green; a very lush green forest with light that barely touched the forest floor, birds and other creatures could be heard around them. But it was nothing like the forgotten forest where tree's glowed and ancient ruins where crumpled about, there were no signs of ruins anywhere.

"I dunno! Dammit! Lemme go you silver haired weirdo!" Yuffie squirmed against him, his cool leather against her back.

"Not until you tell me how we got here." He said calm but angry voice

Her back was beginning to ache since he had flipped her overhead and onto a hard surface.

"Well why don't you ask your bratty little brother huh? Oh wait, I almost forgot…HE'S NOT HERE!" Yuffie struggled against his strength

"I can see that." She heard him sigh, taking a look around

"Fine 's to know it all, your brat of a brother pushed me away from him as I was trying to heal his Geostigma and I ended up bumping into you…we both fell into the pool thing and apparently we arrived here. Okay? Happy? It was an accident! Geez, now let me go!" With that he pushed her away from him and ran a hand through his hair in aggravation.

"Ugh, dude, you got a strong grip…ugh, if Boobs had just locked me in my room I would've have followed you and that idiot to the abandoned church." She hissed rubbing her now bruised arm. Yazoo pretended not to listen as he examined his pack he had on him, noting that he didn't need to eat for days but from the looks of it, he'd be stuck with an annoying Ninja thief who probably had an appetite, looks were always deceiving he found out.

"How old are you by the way?" She asked suddenly looking over her shoulder at Yazoo

He blinked, he hadn't thought of that…no, actually, he never thought about it but he remembered Kadaj's birthday as well as Loz's…

"Nineteen…" He replied and rummaged threw the bag

"Ohhh…I see I see…I'm seventeen going on eighteen!" She replied proudly but her focus dropped to the bag in his hand. She saw the provisions and began to drool; it had been days since she had eaten. The tree's as well as the ferns seemed to shelter them from any fowl creature that lurked but it was scent and noise that would attract them, and he knew the little ninja wasn't one to be quiet.

"Here…we don't know how long we'll be here or what foods may be eaten, but we must save portions just in case." Yazoo unwrapped dried Chocobo meat and tossed it to her, within seconds; she was happily tearing into and sighing happily whispering "Heaven". Yazoo took a bite of his until a sound to the left of their hideout alarmed him. He jumped up, pulling out his gun blade and pointed it at the silent intruders.

"He is swift to recon." A velvety voice murmured to another as two hunters with long blond hair came out from behind the ferns. And in a different language the leader ordered the others to come out as well.

"What is an Elf and a human girl doing in these woods?" The commander asked with a slight smile, eyeing Yuffie as she had just dropped her Chocobo leg in shock.

Yazoo's eyes narrowed as he noticed that there were more than six warriors surrounding them, they all had arrows pointed down at them.

"Y-Y-Yazoo…I-I think you should drop your gun blade…" Yuffie stuttered eyeing the Elves, she noted that they dressed quite similar to Yazoo except in more of a forest color, her clothing complimented Yazoo's to a T. Except that it showed her midriff and her short shots showed a lot of skin.

"What is that girl to you?" One of the Elves asked, blue eyes flickered to her

"She's just my-"Before he could answer, she cut him off, both scared for herself as well as the situation. There wasn't one lady amongst the crowd of hunters.

"Fiancée!" She forced out but cringed inside and folded into herself regretting the words that just rolled out of her mouth in sudden desperation.

"A human? And an Elf? What an implausible couple." The Elves looked shocked, Yazoo turned full length around and seethed silently at her with a '**wha**t have **you **_**done**_?!' look on his face. Soon words formed on his lips.

"**What **did you just _**say**_?!" in a cat like hiss.

Yuffie shivered as his gloved hand floated up and toward her neck, but she cut off her thoughts and grabbed it with her own. Keeping up the 'We are getting married!' façade with a big fake happy smile and pulled herself up using Yazoo's strong grip.

"Yep, unlikely huh? But Yazzy-Yaz here isn't an Elf by the way fellow's…whatever that is, he's human, like mwah." She latched onto Yazoo's arm.

"Well this has…been a fascinating day." One of the Elves' murmured with a sparkle in his eye.

**A/N**: TBC…

Please Review! Thanks for reading! Hope ya liked.


End file.
